My brother - hanar nin
by ElfofMirkwood1379
Summary: A series of oneshots. Features Legolas growing up with his older brother. Lots of fluff and cuteness ahead. There will be some Thranduil thrown in too.
1. My best friend

**HEY GUYS!**

**Thank you all so much for all your support on my previous stories. I really appreciate everyone who took the time to review! :D You guys are awesome!**

**So I know you all wanted me to write Legolas and Celeberyn stories...so here they are!**

**This is going to be a series of oneshots featuring the two brothers, with some Thranduil thrown in too. I'm also going to do a seperate story featuring Legolas and Thranduil that I'll hopefully start soon. **

**Anyway, so lots of fluff ahead...and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's stuff, or anyone you recognize (I do own Cel, though, mwahahahaha)**

"Cel'beryn, Cel'beryn!" The halls of the Mirkwood king was filled with the voice of a tiny elfling with disheveled hair and dressed in nothing but his underwear, giggling and running towards his older brother's room.

The servants that the elfling ran by tried not to gasp in horror at his actions. The elfling didn't care, though. He was too excited.

Reaching his destination, he burst through the doors with a huge grin plastered on his little face. The crown prince Celeberyn, who was talking with his friend Elfaron, stared with his mouth wide open as his little brother flew into his room and sailed into his arms like an impossibly adorable cloud.

It took a few moments for Celeberyn to gather himself and say, "Legolas, what in Arda are you doing? Where are your clothes?"

Elfaron stood next to him, trying to stifle a laugh. "My prince, you're so energetic!"

Legolas grinned, drumming his little fists on Celeberyn's chest. "Ready? Ready? Let's go!"

Celeberyn couldn't help but smile upon seeing the elfling's excitement. He'd promised his brother that they'd spend the entire day together in a small section of the forest near the palace. "Go where, Legolas?" He teased, pretending to have forgotten.

"To the forest, of course!"

Celeberyn tilted his head in a thoughtful expression. "The forest? I don't remember saying anything about the forest…"

"Yes you did!" Legolas cried desperately. "You say we go today!"

"Did I?"

"Yes!"

Celeberyn laughed. "I'm just teasing, honeg. Of course I remember! I'm all set to go!"

"Yay! Me too!"

"Oh, no you're not, little leaf. We are putting some clothes on you first!"

Legolas giggled as his brother carried him back to his room with Elfaron following. "El! Are you coming with us?"

"I am for a little while, my prince."

"Yay! It's going to be so fun!"

A few moments later, Celeberyn emerged from the room with Legolas on his back, who was dressed in soft green and brown and tiny leather boots. The three elves headed into the courtyard, where two horses and four guards waited. Since they were going to be so close to the palace, there should be no need for guards to accompany them. However, Celeberyn was taking no chances. _I swore to protect you, honeg. And protect you I will._

"Alright!" The crown prince grinned. "Who's ready?"

"Me! Me!" Legolas pounded his brother's shoulders in excitement.

The elves mounted and trotted into the forest until they reached a small stream just outside the palace. Legolas, who'd never left the palace before, started at everything with wide eyes. The morning was crisp and cool, with a slight breeze in the air. The trees rustled their leaves in joy of the elves' presence, a sound like music to Legolas' ears.

The guards stood a distance away as Elfaron and Celeberyn dismounted, barely able to contain an overly excited Legolas.

"The trees! The trees! The grass! The birds! The squirrels!" Legolas squealed, spinning around in circles. "I'm going to live out here forever!"

Celeberyn grinned. "Did you see any fish?"

"Fish?" Legolas asked, instantly curious. "I've seen pictures of fish…"

"Today, you'll see one for real, my prince!" Elfaron smiled, taking a bag of supplies from his horse. "We're going to fish for some fish!" he frowned. "That just sounded weird."

"Yayyy!" The elfling jumped up and down. "I want to fish fish!"

"Well, honeg, fishing takes patience. Can you do that?" Celeberyn asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Of course I can!"

"Okay, sit down next to me and Elfaron will teach you." Legolas immediately dropped into his brother' lap, settling down and looking expectantly at Elfaron.

Elfaron laughed. "Alright. But first, I have to thread the fishing pole."

Legolas watched, fascinated, as the elf took a long, thin length of string and attached it to the end of a long bendy pole. He repeated the action until he had two large fishing poles and a short one for Legolas.

"Now, my prince, we must look for bait."

"Bait?" Legolas asked curiously. "What's that?"

"It's what we feed the fish so we can catch them." Celeberyn replied.

"Today, we're going to use worms. Is that alright, my lord?" Elfaron looked up at Celeberyn.

"Of course it is! And seriously, since we're alone, please just call me Celeberyn."

"As you wish." He grinned and knelt with a tiny shovel, digging for worms.

Suddenly, Legolas turned and looked up at his brother. "Cel, you should go help Elfaron. He'll get tired."

Celeberyn laughed. "Will he, now?"

"Yes! Digging for worms looks very tiring. Come on, Cel. You have to be nice! Isn't he your friend?"

"Well, yes."

"Then hurry, hanar! El's waiting."

Elfaron grinned and sat up expectedly, eyes shining in mirth. "I'm waiting, Celeberyn."

The prince shook his head, trying not to burst into laughter. "Alright, Legolas. You can watch your dear hanar get mud all over himself, digging for worms." He got up and knelt next to his friend who was trying hard not to explode.

"My dear prince, I would insist you not….but it's such a good excuse to see you get dirty."

"You!" Celeberyn shoved his friend lightly as he laughed and dug his fingers into the soft earth.

"Go, Cel! You can beat him!" Legolas cheered.

"What, it's a competition now?" Celeberyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess so." Elfaron glanced at the prince, and they immediately flew into action, scooping up handfuls of dirt as fast as possible. Celeberyn laughed as chunks sprayed onto his face and clothes. The two friends dug as if their life depended on it, however, when actually removing the worms, their hands immediately became gentle. Worms were living things, after all. Legolas sat several feet away, giggling and cheering his brother on. Getting an idea, Celeberyn grinned as he scooped up a small handful of dirt and flung it towards Legolas.

Legolas squealed and jumped up, running towards the crown prince. He dipped his small hand in mud and smacked it on his brother's cheek.

"Legolas!" Celeberyn's look of absolute horror was plain on his face, but quickly changed into mischief. "Ohhh, you're gonna get it, honeg!" He scooped up some mud and threw it, smacking the elfling in the shoulder. Legolas shrieked in laughter as he ran up and smacked handprints on Celeberyn's clothes. "Hey!" Celeberyn grabbed a handful of dirt and tossed it onto his brother.

Legolas giggled and hid behind a tree. The two princes ran between the trees, flinging dirt at each other as the forest was filled with their merry sounds. Elfaron laughed as he mounted his horse. He was reluctant to leave, but had to return to the palace and tend to his duties.

Celeberyn and Legolas flopped down on the grass, panting and covered from head to toe in dirt. "I beat you!" Legolas declared.

"I don't think so, little leaf!" The prince grinned.

Legolas rolled onto his brother's chest. "Of course I did! You're dirtier."

"Am I, now?" Before Celeberyn could continue, Legolas pointed to the trees.

"Cel, I wanna climb."

The prince shook his head. "Until you get older, little leaf."

"But…" Legolas gazed up with such longing that Celeberyn could feel his heart aching.

"Well…I could carry you up."

The elfling gasped and looked at his brother with joy twinkling in his blue eyes. "Really? Really, Cel?"

"Yes, honeg." He kissed Legolas's dirty cheek, who then giggled and pulled his brother up from the grass excitedly. Celeberyn chose one of the tallest trees next to them, and swung Legolas onto his back, instructing him to grab on tightly.

Legolas wrapped his arms and legs around his brother as he grabbed a low branch and pulled them up. The elfling held his breath as Celeberyn climbed higher and higher like a squirrel, his feet barely touching the branches before leaping to the next. Like dancing. Leaves rustled by and tickled Legolas' face. He felt amazing with his brother's strong body beneath him and the beautiful clear sky above, like nothing was impossible. He immediately knew that he wanted to become just like Celeberyn when he grew up. The elfling giggled and buried his face in his brother's silky hair as the wind whipped by like a gentle friend.

When Celeberyn stopped, Legolas looked up in disappointment, which quickly turned into awe. They were standing on one of the thinnest branches at the top, where the sky surrounded them and he could see nothing but trees.

Legolas' mouth dropped open in a O as he stared. The sky was so big! Like a huge treasure chest, where Legolas and Celeberyn were small gold coins among all the other precious things. Him and Celeberyn. Legolas smiled. His brother was his best friend and they'd stay together for all of eternity. The thought made him excited and he giggled, which made Celeberyn grin.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes. Hannon le, Cel," the elfling whispered. "We're going to do this forever, right? Me, you, and Ada, under these trees forever…Can you bring me up here tomorrow too?"

"Definitely, my little leaf. As much as you'd like. Ready to go back down?"

"Okay!" Legolas tightened his hold on his brother as he started jumping down gracefully with absolutely no effort.

The two brothers laid upon the grass, looking up at the clouds in the sky.

"Alright…what does that one look like?" Celeberyn asked, pointing to a fluffy puff.

"Ada!" Legolas replied immediately.

"Well, isn't the belly a little too big for Ada?"

"That's Ada when he's really full and can't move!"

"…I see…" Celeberyn stifled a laugh as he pointed to another cloud. "That one?"

"A dwarf!"

"You know about dwarves?"

"Yeah, Ada told me. They're mean and greedy. That's why it's the ugliest cloud."

"What about that cloud over there?"

"That's a bird after it's eaten five worms and is standing on the branch of an oak tree, preparing to fly."

Celeberyn laughed. "That's specific. And…that one?"

Legolas stared up at the place where his brother was pointing, trying to figure out the shape of the cloud. It looked kind of like a fish….no. Suddenly he sat up, alarmed. "The fishies! We didn't catch any yet!"

A few moments later, Celeberyn and Legolas were sitting on the banks of the stream, with their fishing poles in the water. Unfortunately, the worms they'd dug up earlier had burrowed back into the earth, so the crown prince had spent a couple minutes finding new ones. Now they were happily waiting for the fish to come and take a bite.

"By the way, Cel, who won the worm-digging competition?"

"Why, your brother did, of course! I beat Elfaron by two worms." Celeberyn replied proudly, as if he'd just announced that he saved Mirkwood by slaying a dragon.

"Yayyy! Good job, Cel! Here's your prize!" Legolas handed his brother a squashed ball of mud wrapped in a leaf like it was a gold coin. "I picked the leaf when we were in the tree, and the mud is for decoration."

"Hannon le, little leaf." The prince smiled, ruffling the elfling's hair.

Suddenly, Legolas felt a tug on his fishing pole. "Cel!" He said excitedly. "It's a fishie!" Celeberyn helped his brother pull it in, revealing a small silver fish which they dumped in a bucket filled with water. Legolas watched, mesmerized as the animal swam around in circles, sunlight glinting off its shiny scales. "So that's a fishie," he noted. "I thought it'd be prettier."

Celeberyn laughed. "Oh, Legolas. You have such high expectations!"

* * *

The brothers rode back to the palace in all their muddy glory, causing some of the servants to gasp in horror. Legolas proudly gave his fish to the royal cook to make up for all the cakes he's stolen.

Celeberyn ushered his brother into the bathroom to wash all the mud away. He stripped Legolas of his dirty clothes and dumped him into the huge bathtub, lathering up his hair with loads of soap, much to the elfling's complaint.

"A prince has to be really clean, little leaf."

"You're not clean, Cel." Legolas replied matter-of-factly.

"I will be in a little bit."

"You sure will!" The elfling laughed and launched himself at Celeberyn, who yelped as a wet, soapy brother tackled him and somehow dragged him into the bathtub. How it happened, the prince was at a loss. But he was now sitting in the water fully dressed and completely soaked. Legolas giggled and clapped his soapy hands on Celeberyn's face, washing the dirt away.

"Legolas, you evil little leaf!" The prince grinned and dunked his brother in the water, who squealed and splashed a wave at him.

"Cel!" Legolas climbed on his brother's back excitedly. "Do the moving thing in the water!"

"You mean swim?"

"Yes! Swim for me!"

Celeberyn sighed, grinning. "The things I do for you, honeg." The large bathtub was more of a pool, with shallow steps and a deeper end. He gently dived into the deeper end with Legolas sitting on his back proudly. There wasn't much room to swim, but the prince did his best, smoothly cutting through the water as his brother said,

"Is this what riding a horse feels like? Go, Cel!" Legolas drummed his little fists on Celeberyn's back as he swam back and forth in the warm bathtub, _still_ fully clothed and feeling slightly silly.

Thranduil headed towards the bathroom, thinking that Celeberyn would probably need some help bathing Legolas. What he found made him want to go straight to bed and sleep for a hundred years. Legolas was sitting on the crown prince's back, who was fully dressed and swimming in the bathtub, with water splashed all over the ground.

When Celeberyn saw his father in the doorway with a horrified expression on his face, he immediately stood up and set Legolas back on the bathtub's step, smiling as if nothing happened.

"Ada! I was just finishing up."

Thranduil shook his head and started laughing, shaking his head in exasperation. "Cel! I think Legolas gets encouraged by _you_ to act so childish instead of the other way around!"

"Ada!" Legolas jumped up in excitement. "It was so fun today! You need to come with us next time." Before the Elvenking could react, the elfling ran up to him and gave his father a huge, wet, soapy hug.

* * *

"Can we go into the forest again soon? Ada can come with us!" Legolas whispered excitedly, as Celeberyn tucked him in for the night.

"Sure, if Ada's not too busy. Do you want a story?"

"Yes! Um…..tell me about….." a long period of silence followed, as the elfling thought hard about what he wanted to hear. He suddenly sat up in the bed beaming, causing his brother to sigh.

"Legolas, what is it now? You really need to go to sleep."

"Cel! I figured out the shape of that cloud!"

"Really?" Celeberyn was surprised that Legolas had spent the entire day thinking about what seemed like a really insignificant question. "And what shape was it?"

"It was you carrying me on your back climbing the tree!"

The prince felt a smile spreading on his face. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah!" Legolas snuggled close to Celeberyn. "You're my best friend ever!"

Celeberyn felt like he should melt into the ground and stay there for a while from the cuteness. He started telling Legolas a story about some Mirkwood warriors, but the elfling fell asleep on the third sentence.

Smiling, the prince quietly got up, blew out the candles, and snuck out of the room. He paused at the doorway and looked back at Legolas' sleeping form, feeling an overwhelming sense of love. _You're my best friend too, Legolas._

_My brother. _

**Yayyy! so finished the first story of this series**

**honeg - little brother**

**hanar - brother **

**hannon le - thank you**

**Took me a while to think of the ending, LOL my friend totally helped me with that part.**

**Lots of more chapters coming! **

**If you guys have ideas/suggestions for chapters, please let me know :D**

**I hope you can follow Legolas and Celeberyn's growth with me! **

**I'll try to upload the next chapter soon. **

**Also, you should look for future Legolas and Thranduil oneshot series!**

**Thank you all so much!**

**TBC**


	2. My Teacher

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for your feedback...I really appreciate it!**

**sorry this chapter is so late, I'm pretty busy, unfortuanatly T.T**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, except for Celeberyn (^O^)**

The elfling prince of Mirkwood, Legolas, sighed as he slowly doodled on his paper. His teacher, Handir, smiled patiently, even though he felt like giving up. Legolas was just too energetic, and thought that the subjects he learned were much too boring. Handir really didn't know what to do to keep the little prince interested in his lessons.

The teacher looked over at Legolas' doodles, and couldn't help feeling impressed. He had drawn an entire Mirkwood army, with King Thranduil and crown prince Celeberyn in the front. It was amazing how the elfling had managed to completely tune out Handir and produce a pretty good piece of artwork. _I should award him just for that_, the elf thought.

"That's a good drawing, my prince."

Legolas immediately looked up and covered his doodle in embarrassment. "Sorry, Handir…...I wasn't really listening," he admitted. Looking down at his paper, he added, "But how is Ada and Cel so good at archery and swordplay anyway?"

"They practice, my prince. They practice a lot."

"Ooh, ooh, Handir, can you teach me?" Legolas' pure blue eyes shone with energy. "I wanna learn!"

"Well, my lord… I'm merely an academics teacher, and not particularly skilled with weapons…I don't think I'd be the best teacher for you." Handir replied. "How about we continue our lesson?"

"Hmmm….." Legolas thought, completely ignoring his teacher. "Ada's usually too busy…I know! I'll have Cel teach me!" He burst out of his chair, but before he could run to the door, Handir stopped him.

"Wait, my lord, we're not finished yet. Just fifteen more minutes, alright? Then you can go find my lord Celeberyn." Handir hoped desperately that the little prince would sit back down willingly, for he had no power to command the elfling to stay.

Legolas stood between his desk and the door for a moment, debating what to do. He really wanted to see his brother, but also remembered his father telling him to respect his teachers. Sighing, the elfling plopped back into his chair, much to Handir's relief. The elf then proceeded to finish his lesson with enthusiasm and passion, trying to inspire the young prince. Legolas tried his best to pay attention, but at the end of the fifteen minutes, he flew out of his seat wildly, quickly thanking his teacher before tearing down the halls of the palace.

He knew his brother was probably in the courtyard practicing, so headed in that direction. Sure enough, the elfling heard the sound of thudding arrows before he even saw his brother's lithe form jumping, running, and flipping in the air while still hitting the bulls eye every time.

"Cel!" Legolas ran up to his brother excitedly, who dropped his weapons and grinned, lifting up the elfling in his arms.

"Hey, little leaf! Done with your lessons already?" Celeberyn inquired, tapping Legolas on the nose. "Did you pay attention?"

"Um…..um…..not really." The little prince replied honestly. "But don't be mad…Handir let me go early." He pounded his brother's chest enthusiastically. "I want you to teach me archery!"

A slow smile spread across Celeberyn's face. "Well, it's your lucky day, honeg! Ada and I both think you're ready, so we were originally planning on teaching you today!"

"Really? Really? Yayy! Hannon le, Cel!" Legolas cheered, kissing his older brother's cheek. "Who's my teacher?"

"I am, of course!" the crown prince flashed a crooked grin. "Unless you think your brother would be a bad choice…."

"No! No! I want you to teach me!" Legolas was practically exploding in joy, eyes shining in anticipation. "Can we start now?"

"Definitely!" Celeberyn motioned to a guard, who approached the princes, holding a small bow. Celeberyn smiled and explained, "This was once Ada's bow. It was also my bow, and now it will be your bow." Celeberyn set Legolas down and took the weapon, holding it out to the elfling.

Legolas' eyes widened in awe and amazement, slowly extending a hand to touch it gingerly. It was the first time Celeberyn had ever seen the elfling be gentle to something non-living.

"It's beautiful!" Legolas whispered. "Are you sure it's mine?"

"Of course," Celeberyn whispered back. "You're going to use it to learn, and become the best archer in all of Mirkwood!"

Legolas giggled. "Not as good as you though, and definitely not as good as Ada."

"I'm sure you will be, little leaf," Celeberyn paused. "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't want to disturb the bow," Legolas giggled quietly.

Celeberyn wanted to burst out laughing but he knew that would interrupt the peace. He grinned and crouched next to his brother, setting next to them a small quiver of arrows. "Shall we start?"

"Yes! Yes!" Unable to contain his excitement, Legolas squealed and clapped his hands.

"Alright," Celeberyn smiled, returning his voice to its normal volume. "First, you need to know how to hold the weapon correctly." He wrapped the elfling's little left hand around the middle of the bow, instructing him how to grip it and how much pressure to apply.

The crown prince then proceeded to strictly review all the safety issues regarding archery, but most of the information flew over Legolas' head as he absently nodded vigorously to his brother's words.

Celeberyn slipped a small hand guard onto Legolas' right hand, explaining its use. When the elfling asked the crown prince why he never wore one, his brother responded by saying that he'd been shooting for so long that his fingers no longer felt the pain. Legolas reacted enthusiastically, claiming that he was going to do that too. Celeberyn tried to persuade him the downsides of not wearing a hand guard, but the little elfling didn't want to hear it. To him, anything his brother did, he would do too.

Celeberyn smiled and sighed, moving on to teach Legolas about how to hold the arrow. "See this little notch at the end? You gotta put that on the bowstring. And place your fingers here…now pull back a little."

The elfling drew back his right hand, trying to steady the arrow. Celeberyn pointed to a large target a short distance away, and instructed his brother on how to aim. He placed his hands over Legolas', whispering directions in his ear.

"Steady….now…release," Celeberyn breathed, and the elfling held his breath as he let go of the bowstring. They both watched as the little arrow sailed through the air and thunked into the ground, missing the target by several inches.

Legolas' eyes widened and immediately lowered his bow in disappointment. He had expected the arrow to hit the bullseye. Legolas felt a strange feeling rising in his chest. It was a mixture of shame and self-disgust. The elfling looked at his hand. Why didn't he hit the target? He _must_ naturally be good at archery, since his father and brother were so skilled….right? The little elf was suddenly filled with embarrassment and didn't hear Celeberyn's praise as tears started welling in Legolas' large blue eyes. _Why am I such a failure? I can't learn, I make my teachers frustrated, and I can't even do archery!_

Celeberyn's smile disappeared when he saw how upset his little brother was. Before he could react, Legolas burst into tears, dropped the bow, and dashed away. "Legolas!" he cried in shock. "What's wrong?" he received no reply as the little elfling vanished back into the palace.

The crown prince exchanged horrified glances with the guards, asked them to take care of the weapons, and ran off after his brother.

His mind stumbled over every single word that was uttered from his mouth, trying to think what he could have said to discourage or hurt Legolas. _What have I done? Oh my dear little brother…_

Celeberyn paused just inside the palace doors, running through all the possibilities of where the elfling could hide. A particular place stood out in his mind. The kitchen! He quickly jogged in that direction, knowing that whenever Legolas was upset he would hide in a corner in the kitchen, eating whatever Nenuial, the royal cook, had prepared at the moment.

Sure enough, as Celeberyn entered the clean, spacious kitchen, he spotted the little elfling curled up among the leafy vegetables, nibbling on a small cake, with a whole platter stacked with them next to him.

Nenuial looked up as the crown prince entered and bowed quickly, flashing him a worried glance. Celeberyn nodded his thanks to her and swiftly crossed over to Legolas, crouching down in front of the elfling. His heart tore when he saw his brother's red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Legolas?" Celeberyn whispered.

Legolas knew his brother was worriedly kneeling in front of him, but kept his eyes downcast without responding as he tried to focus his attention on the sweet fruity cake he was eating. When Celeberyn gently cupped the elfling's wet cheek in one hand, his tender touch caused a fresh wave of tears to wash down Legolas' face. _I'm such a failure. I don't deserve Cel. _He blinked quickly and raised a hand to wipe his nose, until he felt his brother's nimble fingers doing it for him. He immediately felt ashamed that he'd gotten snot all over Celeberyn's hand, but the crown prince didn't seem to mind. This only caused Legolas to feel even worse.

"Legolas?" Celeberyn tried again. "Little brother, look at me."

Legolas shook his head quickly, but Celeberyn's voice was so gentle that he eventually lifted his eyes a little, meeting the crown prince's worried expression.

"What's wrong? Tell me, little leaf," Celeberyn begged, unable to bear seeing the elfling in such misery.

Finally unable to contain himself, Legolas' lower lip quivered and he burst into a fit of sobs. "I'm a failure! I can't even do archery!" he cried.

Celeberyn's heart shattered and he immediately felt like the most awful elf in all of Arda. "Oh, little brother. Was it something I said? I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

Legolas shook his head quickly, indicating that it wasn't his brother' fault.

Celeberyn's voice then became stern, as he continued, "Don't you dare ever say you're a failure. No one's perfect at archery on their first try! If they were, there'd be no need to practice. But we practice every single day." Celeberyn pushed aside some veggies and sat next to the elfling, wrapping an arm around Legolas.

"Let me tell you something. You're much better then I was when I started archery."

Legolas sniffled. "That's a lie," he whimpered.

"No, it's not, actually. It took me several months just to hit the target, and even longer to nail the bulls-eye. My teachers were really worried that I would never be able to become a warrior due to my poor archery skills." Celeberyn smiled at the memories.

"Really?" Legolas found his brother's words very difficult to believe.

"Of course! Ask Ada, or any of my teachers. I was awful. One time, I even accidentally managed to get an arrow stuck in Ada's crown…..and another time during an important meeting, I somehow shot an arrow at a council member's bread, which then conveniently flew into his mouth."

Legolas giggled and scooted closer to his brother, laying his head on Celeberyn's chest. "That's funny. Were they mad?"

Celeberyn wiped the elfling' nose as he continued, "Well, Ada was pretty upset about the council incident, but everyone got over it pretty quickly. The point is, I was absolutely terrible! Way, way, way worse then you. You were very good for your first time ever. " Celeberyn smiled, tapping Legolas on the nose. "So don't you dare think you're a failure. You're perfect for Ada and me."

After a moment, Legolas smiled slowly and nodded obediently as Celeberyn dried the elfling's face with his hand. Celeberyn then plucked a small cake from the platter, taking a huge bite and licking his lips with exaggerated movements that made Legolas laugh. The two sat in the corner of the kitchen, eating and laughing as the crown prince told more crazy stories about his early archery years.

After they'd devoured the entire plate of cakes, Celeberyn leaned back and smiled at his brother, knowing that his spirits had been lifted once again. "Alright! Who's ready to practice some more?"

"I am!" Legolas jumped up excitedly, thoroughly encouraged and cheered up.

"Good! That's what I wanna hear!"

The two walked hand in hand back to the practice grounds, where the elfling picked up his bow with determination, and spent the rest of the afternoon shooting arrow after arrow. Before long, his little arm started to hurt from the strain, and he had to eventually call it a day. But Legolas didn't have time to feel disappointed, between his brother's continuous praise and the other guards' encouragement.

As Celeberyn and Legolas headed back into the palace for dinner, the elfling skipped in joy, proud that he'd made progress. "I'm gonna practice more tomorrow! And tomorrow tomorrow, and tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow, and – "

"Tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow?" Celeberyn finished, grinning.

"Yep!" Legolas giggled. "Archery's fun! I'm gonna be super duper good!"

"You sure are, little leaf!"

Legolas paused, smiling up at his brother. "But that's only because I have the best teacher ever!"

* * *

**What do you think? I hoped you liked it XD **

**more chapters to come...suggestions always welcome!**

**Thank you so much for taking your time and reading my terrible writing...all your support makes me feel super good inside...LOL **

**Review? THANKS! (^U^)**


	3. My most special thing

**Hey guys! **

**Here's another chapter for you all...I wanna get in as much as I can before March, when I'll have to crawl into my little study hole. T.T **

**Thank you all SO MUCH for your support! Reading all your lovely reviews make my day! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone except Celeberyn...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Remember elflings, tomorrow we're having a show-and-tell. Bring something that's really special to you, and we'll take turns sharing, okay?" Elanor, the elleth in charge of educating the elflings smiled as she concluded the day's lesson.

The classroom echoed with "okays!" as the sound of shuffling papers and eager chatter filled the room. Legolas slid out of his chair and stuffed everything back into his little bag happily, as he thought about what he should bring for the next day.

"Legolas! Will you be here tomorrow?" The prince's good friend Thalion appeared next to him hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ada will let me!" A couple of days per week, the Elvenking Thranduil sent his son to the large town right next to the palace to attend the school there, so the little prince would be able to play around with the other elflings. The days that Legolas went to the normal school also allowed his private tutors a rest, who all desperately need it.

Legolas loved it when he was sent to the town. He couldn't pay any more attention to the teachers, but could play around with Thalion all day. He was also friends with a few other elflings, but they tended to keep their distance out of respect for the little prince, which frustrated Legolas.

"How long until you have to go back home?" Thalion asked.

"Um…I think the carriage won't come for a while, so we can still play Mirkwood Warriors!" The two friends grabbed their bags and stampeded out of the classroom along with all the other elflings.

Legolas and Thalion found a small area near the outside of the school where the ground was relatively flat and empty. They plopped down and opened their bags, which contained a whole army of little elven soldier figurines.

As they were setting up the warriors, Thalion glanced over at Legolas. "Oh, by the way. What are you bringing tomorrow for show and tell?"

"I don't know yet…I have a lot of special things but I can't decide what's the specialist. What about you?"

"I'm probably going to bring the bow my Ada gave me. It's black and green and curved and carved with a lot of designs, and really cool! It's what I use to practice and stuff. It's super duper special."

Legolas thought hard as he set up the little figurine army one by one. _What's my specialist thing? _The little prince suddenly grinned and stood up. "I'm gonna ask Miss Elanor something. Be right back!" The elfling shot back into the school like an arrow and skidded into his classroom.

"My lord Legolas!" Elanor looked up from her desk in surprise, setting aside the papers she was writing on. "How can I help you?"

Legolas grinned and drummed his little hands on his teacher's desk in excitement. "It's about tomorrow's show and tell. Can I bring something that's alive?"

Looking into the prince's big innocent eyes, the elleth could not bring herself to disagree. _How does King Thranduil manage to pound any discipline into the elfling? He's so cute that he'd probably get away with everything! _"Of course, my lord, as long as it won't make a mess, and is very special to you."

"Oh don't worry, it's super duper special! I've had it ever since I was a baby!" Legolas assured his teacher.

"Really? I'm sure it is special! Have a good day, my prince, and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

"How were your lessons today, little brother?" Celeberyn asked the elfling, as they both sat in the royal carriage rolling back to the palace. He always picked up Legolas after school, making sure he asked him about his day and any problems he might have had.

Legolas bounced in the seat, grinning in excitement. "Cel, we're having show 'n tell tomorrow! We have to bring something super special to share with the class!"

"Oh? And what are you planning on bringing?"

Legolas leaned over and whispered his plan into his brother's ear. When the crown prince heard it, he smiled and raised an eyebrow. "That would work….except you have to ask Ada first, and I think it might scare your poor teacher."

"But it's what's specialist to me! Miss Elanor won't mind…." Legolas leaned back and played with Celeberyn's hair, smiling. "It's gonna be so fun! Right Cel?"

"I suppose…if you think so."

After the two princes returned to the palace, Legolas immediately bolted down the halls to find his father. However, what he didn't know was that Thranduil was in a very important council meeting, and on strict instructions not to be disturbed. The guards stationed outside the room cried out in protest and tried to stop Legolas, who started pounding on the huge doors. He was too little to push them open, and looked at the guards for help.

"Er….my lord Legolas, King Thranduil is in a very important meeting. It will be over in a little while, why don't you talk to him later." One of the warriors said hesitantly. The elfling's crushed expression nearly caused the guard to turn around, shove open the doors, and plop Legolas in the room, announcing for everyone to listen to this adorable little prince. But the elf managed to compose himself and smiled weakly at Legolas. "I'm sorry, my prince."

At that moment, Celeberyn jogged up and grinned apologetically. "Sorry about Legolas, and thanks for standing guard. It must be incredibly boring," he said, picking up his little brother.

"Oh no, my lord Celeberyn." The guards replied quickly, unable to hear their prince apologize to them. "Prince Legolas was not bothering us, and it's our pleasure to ensure the meeting goes smoothly." They bowed as Celeberyn smiled his thanks and headed back down the halls, clutching a complaining Legolas.

"Legolas," he scolded. "You cannot enter a council meeting! I've told you several times. The guards wouldn't, and shouldn't let you in, not because they don't want to, but because Ada commanded it. Ada's a very busy king, and has a lot of matters to tend to. You can't expect him to always be free when you are, okay?"

Legolas buried his face in his brother's chest. "Okay." He replied, his voice muffled. "I was just excited."

Celeberyn sighed. "I know you were, little brother. There's nothing wrong with that." He smiled and pulled back, tapping Legolas on the nose. "What do you want to do as we wait for Ada?"

"Let's play eagle and fishies!"

"Er…..I don't think I know the rules of this game."

Pretty soon, Celeberyn was lying in a nest of pillows which was the "river", pretending to be a fish, while Legolas "flew" overhead, trying to catch him. The crown prince had to wiggle along the river and Legolas' objective was to slam into him. This was highly uncomfortable and painful too, for Celeberyn, but he just laughed and played his part dramatically. _Oh, my dear Legolas. How do you come up with this stuff?_

Thranduil stacked up the documents and sighed as he stood up. _Looks like __I'__m going to stay up late tonight, and be busy the entire day tomorrow._ He nodded to the council members, who all bowed and left the room. The meeting had lasted longer then he expected, and posed several new problems concerning their borders. Thranduil's head was starting to hurt from all the issues being reported lately. He desperately needed a laugh.

The king headed back to his room, but heard squeals and laughter coming from Legolas' chamber. Quickly poking his head in, Thranduil found his two sons swimming around in Legolas' bedding which was on the ground, doing strange movements and sounds. After watching for a few seconds, perplexed, Thranduil finally asked,

"Cel, are you supposed to be a fish?"

Celeberyn looked up, surprised. "Er….how long have you been there Ada?"

"Ada! You're finally done!" Legolas jumped up and flew into Thraduil's arms.

"How's my little green leaf?" Thranduil grinned, spinning the elfling around. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"That's what I was gonna talk to you about!" Legolas giggled, wrapping his arms around his father's neck.

"Really? What happened today?"

"Miss Elanor said we're having show 'n tell tomorrow. We have to bring something super special." He leaned forward and whispered in Thranduil's ear.

A smile spread across the elvenking's face. "Well, I'm sure Elanor would be in for a surprise….and I really wish I could help you, little leaf, but Ada's got too much work for tomorrow."

"Awwww… but I want you to help, Ada!" Legolas pouted. " Both you and Cel!"

"I'm sorry, Legolas. I wish I could, but I'm just too busy. I'm sure just Cel will do."

After a long hesitation, the elfling finally nodded dejectedly. "Fine then. But you'll help me next time!"

"It's a deal!" Thranduil grinned and touched foreheads with his son. "Now….looks like Ada's got a couple hours of free time. What should he do?

"Play with me!" Legolas squealed.

Thranduil pretended to be deep in thought. "Hmm….."

"Play with me! Play with me! Please!" The elfling begged, pounding his father's chest.

The king laughed, kissing Legolas on the cheek. "Of course, my little leaf."

* * *

"Ready to go?" Celeberyn smiled, as he swept up Legolas in his arms.

"Yeah!" The elfling giggled as his brother plopped him into the carriage.

"Be good today, alright?"

"Okay!"

Legolas could hardly contain his excitement as the carriage started rolling away from the palace and towards his school in the town. He bounced in the plush seat, giggling and causing the driver to look back and grin at the little prince.

"Excited, my lord?"

"Yeah!"

When they finally reached the school, Legolas quickly thanked his driver and soared out of the carriage like a bird reaching for the clouds, blond hair streaming behind him. Unfortunately, he didn't quite stay in the air as long as he expected, and the elfling crashed to the ground. Fortunately, there was an elf conveniently standing right under the prince, so Legolas hit his back, the two of them plopping to the ground like ungraceful stones.

After lying there for a couple moments, Legolas rolled off the elf's back in embarrassment and stood up quickly, trying to act as if nothing happened.

The male elf that the little prince had slammed into, was in fact a teacher at the school, carrying his books and preparing to quickly hustle into his classroom and start the day's lesson. He turned, ready to scold whichever elfling had been so careless, and was met with the innocent gaze of his prince.

"My lord Legolas!" the teacher exclaimed in surprise. He quickly gathered himself as he threw all his planned harsh words to the side, and instead asked, "are you alright?" He'd actually never seen the prince before in his life, but had heard many stories and descriptions of him, so immediately knew that the elfling in front of him was the second son of king Thranduil.

"Yeah…um..um…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Legolas replied, shifting his feet nervously. "I won't do it again, I promise. Do you need me to get the healers?"

"Er…." The teacher was speechless for a moment, due to the surprise of the prince apologizing to him, and the fact that he had never really spoken to him before. After he'd finally found his voice, which had somehow scampered away under the wheels of the royal carriage, he managed to say, "My prince, no need to apologize, and getting the healers isn't necessary, for I think I'll survive. But thank you. You are a very thoughtful little elfling."

Legolas grinned. "My Ada wants me to be a good prince so he teaches me how to be thoughtful and caring. I'm still working on it."

"Well, you're doing a great job, my lord. Are you here for school? Let's go to your classroom together."

"Okay! I have Miss Elanor."

"Miss Elanor? She's a wonderful teacher, and very lucky to have you as a student."

"You seem nice too, teacher. I wanna go to your class sometime too!"

The teacher felt that he would probably be overwhelmed with the stress and honor of teaching his prince, but nodded enthusiastically nonetheless.

Legolas bounded up to his classroom door, said a goodbye to the teacher, and burst into the room dramatically, shoving open the double doors simultaneously. The problem was, that the elfling was late, and class had already started. Elanor paused mid-sentence, and all the students turned to look at Legolas. At their school, timely attendance was very important, and arriving late could result in timeouts. The elflings dared not whisper about the prince, which is what they would've done if it were any other student.

Elanor plastered a wide smile on her fair face and gestured for Legolas to take a seat. "My lord Legolas! How wonderful to see you! We were just getting started."

Legolas shuffled to his seat, still holding a little grin. "I'm sorry, Miss Elanor. I won't be late again." He paused, looking at her with eyes bright as the sun. "When can we share our special things?"

"We'll have the show and tell during our afternoon lessons, alright?"

"Okay." However, inside, Legolas felt like he might explode. Afternoon? He could hardly sit through the few seconds he'd been in the classroom. There was no way he could wait until afternoon. The elfling's mind wandered and he giggled quietly as he drew on his papers, trying hard to listen to his teacher but being really unsuccessful.

Thalion leaned over, looking at Legolas' drawing. "Is that the crown prince Celeberyn?" he whispered loudly.

Legolas quickly covered his paper and flashed a smile. "Yeah."

When the afternoon finally arrived, Legolas could not contain himself anymore and had a few moments where he just jumped up and down around the room, squealing in excitement. Elanor stood there, blinking and smiling nervously as the elfling bounced around the room, hoping that he would sit down soon.

Legolas eventually did find his way back to his seat, beaming and sitting with wide eyes as one by one the elflings were able to share what they brought from home.

Some elfling's shared a special toy they had, or the bow their Ada gave them. One student brought a rock hard, half-eaten cake that he said was left over from his first birthday. A couple of the elleths had combs or dolls with them, or an especially pretty dress that their parents had sacrificed lots of money to buy. Some elflings also shared less expected objects, like a shiny rock or little cup of dirt. Thalion had indeed brought his bow, and the students "oohhed" and "ahhhed" at the sight of the especially elegant weapon.

When it was finally Legolas' turn, the prince flew out of his seat and bounded to the front of the room in unrestrained excitement. "My turn! My turn!" he bubbled.

Elanor smiled at the little prince. "How excited you are, my lord! What have you got to show us?" she asked, knowing that the elfling had probably brought something that was living.

Legolas giggled and ran towards the door. "It's really big, so I can't fit him in my desk." He disappeared out of the room, and returned dragging behind him, none other then his older brother.

Elanor's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock as she bowed quickly after she'd recovered from her disbelief. "My prince Celeberyn!" she gestured to her students and the elflings all stood up and bowed.

"By the Valar! Please, don't." Celeberyn responded. "No need."

Elanor smiled weakly, feeling like she'd just ran a hundred miles. Never had she thought that Legolas would bring the crown prince here…now two thirds of the royal family was standing in her room, and it was stressing her out. How should she act? Would the prince think she was a bad teacher? Elanor had never seen or talked to Celeberyn before, and quite frankly, felt intimidated.

Legolas pulled Celeberyn to the center of the room, not noticing his teacher's shock. "Everyone!" he beamed, his voice several octaves higher from excitement. "This is my big brother! His name's Celeberyn Thranduilion, but you can call him Cel, and he's the crown prince of Mirkwood!" the elfling looked really proud of himself, while his classmates stared in awe.

Celeberyn waved at students, smiling. "Er, hi everyone! Are you liking your class?"

"Yeah!" They all responded in unison. _Great_, Celeberyn thought, _They're scared of me now, and don't dare to say anything that might offend me. _

Legolas looked up at Elanor. "You said we had to bring something super special, and Cel is my most special thing! Besides Ada, of course, but I couldn't bring him because he said he had too much work." At these last words, Elanor felt a rush of relief. If the little prince had brought the king, she didn't know what she would do.

Legolas continued explaining, "I brought Cel for show and tell because he and Ada are all I need. I don't need toys or weapons or any objects. There's always a better toy, and things always get lost. But guess what!" Legolas grinned. "Hanar nin will never go away, ever! And neither will Ada. They're my most special things in all of Arda."

Elanor smiled and thought of how much she could learn from the little prince. Elflings always kept things so innocent and simple. _If only we could all have that mindset._

Celeberyn felt a rush of warmth upon hearing his baby brother's words. He immediately scooped Legolas up in his arms and kissed him on the cheek, emitting giggles from some of the students. He fixed his gaze on the elfling, taking in his chubby cheeks, big blue eyes, silky gold hair, and innocent smile. "You are more special to me then you can ever imagine, little brother." Celeberyn whispered. "Hannon le."

Legolas giggled, "For what?" he in turn planted a big kiss on Celeberyn's jaw, ignoring the class around him. "I just did show and tell." He looked up at his brother with wide, hopeful eyes. "Can you stay with me for the rest of the day? Please?"

"That depends on if it's okay with Miss Elanor." Celeberyn turned to the teacher, who nodded vigorously.

"Of course, my lord! If that's what you want." Inwardly, Elanor was actually running around her mind, waving her arms and screaming. Both the princes, listening to her lessons? It was something that never entered her wildest dreams.

Celeberyn made his way to Legolas' desk and managed to sit in the tiny chair with the elfling in his lap. The little prince nearly burst in joy, spattering smiles all over the room. Elanor nervously started talking, debriefing about the show and tell. Celeberyn quietly shifted through Legolas' papers, looking at his brother's work. When he got to the elfling's drawing he doodled earlier, the crown prince grinned.

Celeberyn picked up the writing utensil and started adding to Legolas' picture. The elfling craned his head to watch, and giggled when the crown prince lay down the pen, observing his work.

Drawn on the corner of the paper were two elves, one big, one small, holding hands and wearing huge grins of pure joy. Scrawled underneath in Celeberyn's handwriting, was written, _Me and You, the specialist brothers in all of Arda._

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**I hope you liked this little chapter! Suggestions ALWAYS welcome! ^^**

**Reviews appreciated too! You're awesome!**

**And I'm sorry my chapters are soooo incredibly long...I need to work on shortening them, LOL. So I really appreciate you spending the time to read, since they are so long. ^_^ **

**Thank you, and more to come!**


End file.
